Pas De Deux
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Nanao was used to dancing alone. Then Shunsui Kyoraku waltzed into her life. AU.


Author's Note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Pas De Deux**

Nanao carefully laced up her toe shoes and ran through a couple more stretches before launching into her normal warm up. The young soloist wanted to be well practiced when the team from Seireitei Ballet Company showed up. Her mentor and teacher had always spoken well of that company, and Nanao was looking forward to working with them. Rukongai Ballet Company, her own company, had lucked out when they had been chosen to work with a team of dancers and choreographers from the SBC to put on a performance of _The Nutcracker_. Rukongai was still working to get established as a well known entity in their city, and this could really put them on the map.

She had been with this company since she had become employed as a dancer. Nanao Ise had started ballet lessons at the tender age of three, and her teacher had quickly singled her out for more advanced instruction. Lisa Yadomaru had been an amazing dancer. She had also been a principal dancer for Rukongai. She had been Nanao's teacher and mentor until the girl had been about ten. Lisa had left Rukongai for SBC at the time, but she hadn't stayed their long either. As it turned out, Lisa had been more interested in something a little less classical than ballet and was now part of Vizard Dance, one of the most prominent modern dance troupes.

It had been a hard loss for Nanao, but she had thrown herself into becoming the best possible ballet dancer that she could. And she had done well for herself. She was a soloist in a good dance company, and at twenty-one was a pretty talented dancer. Nanao had tried out for the principal dancer position last year, but she had been told that she wasn't up to their standards yet. She would just have to work harder. Hopefully, the part she would receive for _The Nutcracker_ would be a challenge for her.

Once she was warmed up, Nanao made her way through a couple of old performance routines. She was just about to see if she still remembered the routine she had done when she had played Clara as a child in _The Nutcracker_ when a figure at the practice room door caught her attention. He was a tall man with chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were a warm chocolate color, and he stood like a dancer. It was his clothing that was ridiculous. The man wore khaki pants and a hideous, bright pink Hawaiian shirt. If she couldn't tell that he was dancer by the way he stood, Nanao would have assumed he was one of those idiot graduate students from the university.

"Can I help you, sir?"

He offered her a slow, easy smile. "Your name you be a start, lovely one."

Nanao frowned. "Nanao Ise. Is there anything else I can help you with or are you just going to gawk?"

"As much as I would love to bask in your presence all day," he smiled, "I'm looking for the artistic director's office."

She blinked. "Down the hall, second door to the right."

"Thank you, my lovely Nanao. I'll be seeing you later."

And with that he was gone. Nanao's frowned increased. He had looked vaguely familiar. Where would she know him from? The clock on the wall caught her eye, and Nanao sighed. Time to round up the rest of the dancers. If she didn't remind them about the meeting in fifteen minutes, only a handful of them would show up. There were days when she felt like she was running a ballet school full of unruly students. And it wasn't even really her job. She certainly didn't get paid extra for it.

When everyone was finally assembled in the largest of the practice rooms, their artistic director strode into the room.

"I'm sure you all are eager to get to work on our production of _The Nutcracker_. The team from SBC has arrived, and I'll introduce them to you shortly. I know you all will work especially hard on this project no matter what part you are cast as." He glanced around the room. "We are lucky enough to be working with some of the SBC's finest performers. Jyuushiro Ukitake will be our choreographer while both Rangiku Matsumoto, one the SBC's most famous principal dancers, and Shunsui Kyoraku will be performing with you."

Nanao knew all three of those names, and she now knew why that man had looked familiar. Shunsui Kyoraku was probably the most famous male dancers in the ballet world. She had expected him to be a little more professional. The other two were no slouches either. Jyuushiro Ukitake was almost as famous as Kyoraku, but he had turned to chorography several years ago due to ongoing health problems. And Rangiku Matsumoto was one of the only two active ballet dancers to currently hold the title of prima ballerina. The other was Yoruichi Shihoin, also of SBC, and she was semi-retired. These were the caliber of people Nanao had always wanted to dance with.

A white haired man stepped into view, and Nanao instantly recognized Ukitake. That hair of his had been his trademark for years.

"It's good to meet all of you. I just want to give you an overview of how this will work. Shunsui, Rangiku, and I are going to spend the next few days working with you, so we can get a feel for your strengths and capabilities. Once we have an idea of that, we'll do the casting call for the children. When we have an entire cast, we'll start assigning parts and begin rehearsing _The Nutcracker_." He smiled at them all. "I'll let you get back to your regular schedule now. Please don't mind us as we pop in and out of your rehearsals."

Truthfully, Nanao wanted to be assigned to one of the major solos in _The Nutcracker_. She hadn't had a real challenge when it came to dancing in quite a while, and she was itching to find something that would push her skills. It wasn't likely that she would get a major solo though. Perhaps she might get one of the dances that provided entertainment in the second art, but besides that, there were too many skilled dancers in the company for her to receive a part like the Sugar Plum Fairy. Still, it was an incentive to work even harder.

The presence of the three SBC performers took some getting used to. Rangiku was the easiest to get along with. The woman had a bright, bubbly personality, and she insisted on practicing with everyone, including the soloist and apprentices, not just the principal dancers. She wasn't at all like Nanao would have expected a prima ballerina to be, but then Nanao would admit that she had only worked with a handful of principal dancers since Lisa left, and none of them had been easy to work with. Mr. Ukitake was also very easy to work with. He was extremely kind, and he seemed to know exactly how to change chorography so that it challenged those who needed it while also made things easier on those who weren't quite at the same level. It was Shunsui Kyoraku who was really bothering Nanao. She just couldn't figure out why he had fixated on her.

She wasn't the best dancer in the company nor was she the worst. She wasn't especially beautiful despite all his comments about 'his lovely Nanao' or 'his pretty Nanao'. And yet the man seemed quite interested in her. He flirted with all the female dancers to be sure, but none of them were receiving the constant attention she was. Maybe it was because she wouldn't give into his advances. Normally, Nanao would just write the man off as a goof. He didn't seem to be that interested in rehearsing or the actual work of being a dancer. However, there would be times when he jumped into a dance routine and pulled it off with amazing finesse and talent or take the time to coach one of the less accomplished dancers through choreography that they were having trouble with using infinite patience. The man was a paradox.

As the auditions for the children began, Nanao found herself busier than usual. Any time the company had children performing with them, Nanao found herself placed in charge of them. It looked like this year they had an especially talent crop of children. Nanao was rather surprised when Kyoraku started spending half his time working with the children. He was quite good with them. If she had him as a teacher when she was that age, he could have easily been her favorite. Kyoraku had a way of making each child feel like they were a vital part of the performance and eased them out of any stage fright or fears of performing badly. And he definitely made the task of managing them much easier.

Once they had the children, it didn't take long for the artistic director and the SBC members to start casting _The Nutcracker_. Nanao was on pins and needles when the day for announcing the parts came. She had been very pleased with her dancing as they were preparing to cast the roles, and hopefully, that would be reflected in the part she got. The way Ukitake had chorographer things he had taken parts from most of the famous arrangements of the ballet. For instance, the Waltz of the Flowers followed the Balanchine Nutcracker with a Dewdrop solo, but followed the Stowell Nutcracker with replacing the Sugar Plum Fairy and her Chevalier in the second act with an older Clara and the Nutcracker Prince. Nanao couldn't help but notice that the ballet had been designed in a way to showcase as many dancers as possible.

When the parts were finally announced, they mostly went to the dancers as expected. Almost all of the adult dancers were playing party guests. Ken Ishikawa would play Drosselmayer while Aiko Taira and Shinji Kurakawa would play the two life sized dolls. All three of them were principal dancers. Rangiku Matsumoto would take the part of Dewdrop for the Waltz of the Flowers. The entertainment dances in the second act were assigned to the other soloists for the most part save for what was traditionally Mother Ginger and her children's dance. Ukitake had tweaked the dance and the characters some, but the roles were still for children and music was the same. Nanao found herself cast as the soloist for the Waltz of the Snowflakes. That probably meant they wanted her to corral the children backstage during the second act. Kyoraku would be the Nutcracker while Nanako Yamaguchi would dance the older Clara.

Nanao sighed. At least she would get to learn the various other parts. She tended to be the principal understudy. It was a disappointment, but at least she was still working with some of the best dancers in the country. She would just have to make the best of it.

* * *

Shunsui wasn't especially happy with the artistic director of Rukongai Ballet. The man was clearly blind and wouldn't listen to reason. It was true that Shunsui had actually been working the ballet company for only about three weeks, but he could clearly see several of the reasons why the ballet company was having trouble getting established. For one, their artistic director had no imagination. He also had a tendency to play favorites. That had been clear from Shunsui's interactions with the principal dancers. But what bothered Shunsui the most was the waste of talent.

Nanao Ise was clearly the most talented dancer in the company. Shunsui had been quite impressed with her, and he had no idea why she was still just a soloist. She definitely would qualify as a principal dancer in most companies. She was not quite up to SBC standards for a principal dancer, but that was mostly because she lacked experience. Something she clearly wasn't getting here. When he had first come upon her practicing, Shunsui had been impressed by her grace and finesse and also by the way she poured emotion into her dancing even if it was just practice.

Truth be told, Shunsui was quite fond of the woman. He wasn't sure what had first drawn him to her, but he kept finding new reasons to like her. The fact that she didn't fall worshiping at his feet like some women was just a start. He liked the way she worked with the children in the performance. His Nanao would make a very good ballet instructor. Both he and Jyuushiro had lobbied to give her a more significant part in _The Nutcracker_. She was ideal for the older Clara or even would do the Arabian dance beautifully and both would showcase her talents. The artistic director would hear none of it. Shunsui had caught the forlorn little look on her face when the parts were announced. She had masked it quickly, but it had been there.

He was just going to have to poach her into the SBC. Talent like hers should not be going to waste. With a sigh, Shunsui turned back to the task at hand. He and Yamaguchi were working on the pas de deux for Clara and the Nutcracker in the second act. It wasn't going especially well, and Shunsui was concerned that Jyuu would have to rechoreograph it so the woman could dance it. If he did, it would be too bad. It was a lovely dance. Shunsui kept his eyes on his partner. He was tempted to look out and see what expression was on Nanao's face. She was here too since she was the understudy for all the female principal dancers. Shunsui would prefer her to his partner, but right now that wasn't likely.

Jyuu started them from the top of the dance again, and Shunsui truthfully tuned out some. His part was getting instinctive at this point. His body was able to follow Jyuushiro's instructions without his mind having to be too involved. Nanao Ise was something of a puzzle, and Shunsui was interested in trying to solve it. She was clearly a dedicated dancer, despite the way her company treated her, but she also attended university part time. No one seemed to know what her major was though. She also had no family to speak of and no close friends or mentors in this ballet company. All of the dancers at her level or lower spoke highly of her while the principal dancers seemed to ignore her for the most part. And Nanao clearly didn't realize just how talented she was. Otherwise, Shunsui would bet that she would have insisted on being given the roles that she was due.

They only made it halfway through the dance routine before Jyuushiro called a halt to things. His friend was masking his frustration well, but Shunsui knew him well enough to see that he wasn't happy with the way things were going.

"Why don't we take a break and come back to this?" Jyuushiro gave a grim smile. "I need to go over the Waltz of the Flowers and the Arabian dance as well today."

Yamaguchi immediately disappeared off to the dressing rooms while Shunsui decided to join Nanao on the studio sidelines. As Sayaka Kitani came forward to work on the Arabian dance, Shunsui turned to the pretty soloist.

"What do you think so far, my lovely Nanao?"

She frowned at him but answered. "Mr. Ukitake's choreography is quite lovely, though it's deceptively difficult. It would be nice to see the pas de deux performed all the way through. It's hard for me to get a sense of it as I've only seen it in parts. I like what he's done with the entire ballet. It's both in keeping with the traditions of _The Nutcracker_, but is also very fresh at the same time."

It was good answer and quite true. The sad thing was even with this production there wasn't much room for innovation or elaboration with the Waltz of the Snowflakes. That scene was the quintessential ballet chorus scene, and there really wasn't that much room for a solo. Nanao needed a part that would showcase her talents. Trying to get his mind off that subject, Shunsui attempted to engage the young woman in a discussion of literature, but she seemed set and determined ignore him. Finally she reached over and placed her hand on top of his. She didn't look at him and her voice was soft.

"Actually, I would love to discuss Austen versus the Brontes' with you, but I can't right now. I have too make sure I know all the parts in case something happens, and I don't really get any time on my own to go over that sort of thing with the choreographer. If you really want to discuss literature, perhaps it could be done over a cup of tea at a later time?"

Shunsui slid his fingers between hers and squeezed lightly. "All right, Nanao."  
It was a step in the right direction at least. Since he wasn't talking to her, Shunsui turned his attention to studying her as she studying the dancers rehearsing. Nanao really was quite an elegant beauty even though she didn't seem to see it. Soft raven hair that was normally confined to a bun set off her porcelain skin well, and her eyes were a remarkable shade of violet, though often conceal behind her glasses. The woman had admitted to wearing contacts during performances. She was petite but well proportioned and clearly very athletic. She was also much stronger than she looked. Shunsui had seen that first hand with her dancing.

Finally Jyuushiro called a halt to practice, having everyone break for lunch. Shunsui wasn't about to let Nanao get out of the promised discussion and quickly caught hold of her elbow.

"Is there somewhere near here where we can get lunch, darling Nanao?"

She gave him a half hearted glare. "There's a café just down the street that's pretty good."

The café was only a block away and was a cheery little place. The waitress clearly knew Nanao and escorted them to a quite table on near the back patio. Shunsui flipped through the offered menu though Nanao didn't even bother to look at it. They placed their drink orders and then were left on their own. Shunsui started up the conversation about literature again and was pleased to find out that not only was his lady conversant, but she was a Literature major. In fact, it was one of the most animated discussion he'd had with her that didn't involve Nanao either trying to escape him or hitting him with something. She had taken to throwing toe shoes at him when he especially annoyed her.

Shunsui also managed to pry some more personal information out of her. This was the first and only ballet company she had worked for, and she had been hired as an apprentice. Nanao lived along in a studio apartment save for a cat, and she was an avid reader in her free time. She was also slated to graduate from university at the end of this term. Shunsui got the feeling that the young woman was a little lonely most of the time. While she had plenty of peers, there didn't seem to be many people she called friends.

Their lunch was woefully short in Shunsui's mind, but there was still work to do. Besides, it felt like Nanao had finally let him in a little. It was a start at least. Now he just had to figure out how to continue gaining her confidence and friendship. This was one lady that he was not going to let slip through his fingers. Not with a mind like hers and her ability to dance. Shunsui didn't think he had ever met anyone who had fascinated him so and that was so well suited to him.

When they returned to the studio, it was time to work with the children in the ballet which was always one of Shunsui's favorite parts of this job. Also Shuuhei Hisagi, from the SBC's publicity department, was there to take candid picture of the practices. They were currently working on the second act. While Shunsui worked with the girls who would be performing the Chinese dance, Nanao was helping the eight children who be performing the "Mother Ginger" dance. Jyuu had changed the story a little so there wasn't a Mother Ginger, simply the master of ceremonies for the dreamland (who was really Drosselmeir). Not that those changes made much difference to the children.

Hisagi managed to get several really great photos including one of Nanao leading the line of children in the steps of the dance. Shunsui was definitely getting a copy of that one. When Nanao worked with the children, it was easy to see her love of dance shining through. She was much more contained when she worked with other adults. He had been a little surprised when the task of preparing the children for their parts had been left completely in her and Jyuushiro's hands. It was not one of the normal duties of a soloist in a ballet company, but Shunsui had begun to realize that Nanao had far more duties here than were covered in her job description.

In some ways, it irked him. It was easy enough to see that Nanao put in far more hours than any other dancer and that she did things that no other dancer in the company did. She practically ran some aspects of the company and got absolutely no credit for her work. It was rather maddening to him. Especially when she was so clearly a better dancer than some of the others in the company. Shunsui could come up with no conceivable reason Nanao wasn't a principal dancer at this point.

He was bound and determined to get her to agree to join the SBC, for both personal and professional reasons. However, it was clear that he was going to have to take this slowly otherwise he would scare her off. It was a good thing he knew how to be patient.

* * *

Nanao carefully stretched making sure that her left leg was well and truly warmed up. She had completely recovered from her injury two years ago, but Nanao was always especially careful when it came to doing anything that might possibly aggravate the old injury. She had been lucky to escape any permanent damage. She was not going to press her luck. Today Mr. Ukitake was going to go over the two main waltzes in the ballet, and that meant Nanao would be on her feet quite a bit. She wanted to be prepared.

They actually started with the Waltz of the Flowers which meant Nanao simply got to watch. She was understudying Rangiku, but Nanao doubted the woman would need her services. Rangiku was incredibly dedicated to her work. They got about halfway through the piece when Rangiku suddenly stopped in the middle of her solo and rushed out of the room, her hand covering her mouth. Nanao shared a startled glance with Kyoraku and Mr. Ukitake before rising to her feet.

"I'll go check on her."

Nanao found the woman bent over a toilet in the ladies room, heaving up the remains of her breakfast. Nanao wet a paper towel with cold water and held the older woman's hair back while she finished throwing up.

"Do you need me to call someone for you?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Retsu, that's Jyuu's wife, is dropping by for lunch, and she's the head doctor for the SBC. Besides, I think I know what this is. I should be fine."

"Do you want a bottle of water or something?" Nanao was concerned about how pale the other dancer was. She didn't look well at all.

"Water would be lovely. I'll probably sit out the rest of practice, but since you know the part, it won't be a problem."

Nanao was a little surprised at her willingness to let Nanao take over the practice. Most of the principal dancers she had worked with had not been happy about the fact that they had an understudy. In fact, Nanao didn't think she had ever once actually preformed a part she had understudied. The two women made their way back to the practice studio where Rangiku assured everyone that she was fine but needed to sit out the rest of practice. Nanao took her place and practice resumed.

She couldn't help but notice that Shunsui was watching her more closely than usual. He almost always was watching her when they were in the same room, but today his gaze seemed more intense than normal. Nanao did her best to ignore it and focused on her dancing. She had practiced the steps on her own, but she had never preformed this solo with the rest of the corps de ballet before. By the end, Nanao was pretty pleased with herself. She hadn't done that badly. She had noticed a dark haired woman slip into the studio towards the end of practice. The woman had gone to sit by Rangiku, and Nanao assumed this must be Retsu Ukitake.

Once they were dismissed from practice, Nanao couldn't help lingering. She wanted to make sure that Rangiku was really all right. Shunsui caught sight of her and came dropping his arm around her shoulders. He led her right over to the group.

"Retsu, this is Nanao Ise, our favorite soloist. Nanao, this is Jyuu's wife, Retsu."

She greeted Nanao with a gentle smile. "I saw the end of the practice. You did a lovely job of the solo."

Nanao blushed at the unexpected praise. It was not often someone other than her fellow soloists or one of the students praised her.

"It still needs some work, but I'm hoping that Rangiku will still be able to perform it." Nanao directed a concerned look at the other dancer.

Rangiku just smiled. "You'd do just fine at it, but I'll be fine. I don't think I'm going to have much more in the way of problems."

She shared a look with Retsu then, and Nanao couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Rangiku rose to her feet.

"Well, I have a phone call to make and lunch to find. I'll see you all later."

Shunsui grinned. "Lunch sounds like a good idea. What are people up for?"

Nanao tried to back out of it, but none of them would let her, and they all insisted she wasn't intruding. The four of them ended up at a little place several blocks away from the dance studio. Nanao had been there a number of times, and they had great soup and noodles. Retsu got her talking about her school work. The soft spoken woman was incredibly kind and went out of her wait to make Nanao feel like she belonged. Retsu also had a vast store of stories from Jyuushiro and Shunsui's younger days, many of which were rather embarrassing for the boys. Retsu herself was a dancer, though she only preformed for special occasions anymore. Her first love had been medicine.

All there of them (Retsu, Jyuushiro, and Shunsui) had been founding member of Seireitei ballet company, and Nanao coaxed them into telling some stories of that time. Though it was hard to believe that Shunsui and Jyuushiro had ever stolen all of their choreographer notes in an attempt to keep from doing an extremely badly choreographed number. She watched Shunsui attempted to add a thirteenth sugar to his iced tea and then had second thoughts about that. She could see him talking Jyuushiro into it. Especially if he had sugar in his system.

Nanao found herself a little melancholy when she finally returned to her apartment. It wasn't often that she spent so much time in the company of others outside of work or school, and she was finding solitude not as comfortable now. She curled up with her cat and her class readings after putting on a recording of _The Nutcracker_. Nanao liked to get the music of the ballet she was working on well ingrained in her mind before the performance. With a sigh, she got down to work reading about the theories concerning the Pearl Poet's writings in Middle English.

* * *

"So what do you think of our little dancer?" Shunsui idly sipped his sake.

Retsu raised an eyebrow at him. "I can tell that you're smitten. She's clearly talented, though it's hard to tell just how talent from the little bit of the solo I caught. Nanao seems like a lovely person though. What are you planning?"

"You accuse me of plotting something?" Shunsui did his best to look innocent. "I'd like to get her to join the SBC, and not just because I'm rather fond of her. They're wasting her talent here, and Nanao needs more of a challenge if she's going to improve. She's a soloist by the way. Not a principal dancer. It's a criminal waste of her skills, and no one has bothered to inform her that she is more than just an average dancer."

Retsu frowned at that. "That much is clearly untrue. How is it that she doesn't realize how good she is?"

Jyuushiro shrugged. "As far as I can tell, she's been with this company her whole career, and no one has bothered to give her much in the way of praise. I would have preferred to cast her as the older Clara just so we could get a better idea of what she can do, but I was overruled. I'm still trying to figure out a way that we can highlight her talent in the production. Casting her as a soloist in the Waltz of the Snowflakes seems a supreme waste."

"She was disappointed about that. Given that the current dancer in the role of Clara hasn't been able to get through the pas de deux once, I think we should just switch Nanao to role and see what happens." Shunsui pursed his lips. "My only concern is that she would refuse so as not to cause trouble with her ballet company."

"Have you thought about asking her to simply practice with you?" Retsu offered. "She would probably be willing to do that, and then we could just switch dancers around at the last minute. We'll have to make sure we already have a costume made up for her, but that shouldn't be too hard. I know that Yoruichi was looking for a project lately."

It was a good plan, and once they had brought Rangiku in on it, they began to put things in place. Shunsui started looking for a good opportunity to corner Nanao with his request. He didn't exactly want it to be public knowledge just yet, and he doubted Nanao would agree if she thought everyone knew they were practicing together. However, it seemed like Nanao was around a little less than normal. He finally managed to find out that she was in the middle of midterms at school. So, armed with a large cup of her tea of choice, Shunsui headed to the university campus. She had mentioned which classes she was taking earlier, and it was easy enough for him to find out where the classes were.

Nanao came out of her class and had the oddest expression cross her face when she saw him waiting. It was part wistfulness, part irritation, and part disbelief.

Shunsui took advantage of her surprised and pressed the cup into her hands. "It's a Chai latte with no water. Just how you like it."

She blinked, clearly startled that he knew that. "Oh. Thank you."

"I have a favor to ask."

She raised an eyebrow, and they began making their way outside. "Oh?"

"You've seen the practices lately." Shunsui grimaced. "It's a little hard to focus on your own part when your partner can't get more than five to ten minutes into a routine. I was hoping you would practice with me, so I could work on my part."

Nanao blinked, and he thought he detected a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I've never actually danced the part."

Shunsui dismissed the concern. "I know you. Even if you've never danced the part, you have it memorized. You take your job as understudy very seriously."

She was really blushing now. "All right."

He beamed at her. "Thank you, Nanao."

Nanao bit her lip then offered shyly. "I haven't actually danced with a partner except in classes."

"It won't be a problem. You're too good a dancer for that."

Her blush deepened; Nanao was close to being bright red. Shunsui didn't know if she was embarrassed or just not used to getting compliments. Still, he had gotten her to agree to dance with him, and he had no doubt that Nanao would take to dancing with a partner with no troubles. Shunsui offered to take her out to lunch, and they made plans for when to meet to practice. It would just be the two of them to start with, but Shunsui planned on bringing Jyuushiro in at some point to fine tune the dancing. He didn't tell Nanao that though. He wanted her to be comfortable with her part before he brought anyone else in to help him. Shunsui was afraid that too much attention too quickly would scare her off.

When he arrived at the practice room the next afternoon, Shunsui found Nanao already there, warming up and stretching. Once they both were warmed up enough, Shunsui put the cd in the player and turned it to the first track for Clara and the Nutcracker: the scene in the pine woods. It took a little time for Nanao to get used to dancing with him rather than simply on her own or with the corps de ballet. However, once his presence and involvement in the dancing stopped taking her by surprise, Nanao proved to be quite adept at the pieces. It didn't take long for her to start relaxing and start really dancing. By the end of two weeks of their practices, Nanao had danced all of the sequences between the Nutcracker and Clara with him, and both of them were quite pleased with the way they were shaping up.

Shunsui also liked the confidence he saw in Nanao as they worked together. By their third week of practicing, she no longer seemed uncertain or shy about performing with him. While they still had some things they needed to work on, it was clear that Nanao had a much better grasp on the dances than did the woman assigned to play Clara. The practices also gave him a chance to get to know Nanao a little better. It took some time, but she finally began to relax around him. There was a lively, engaging woman hiding behind the mask of a stoic professional, and Shunsui delighted in drawing her out. She had even gotten to the point where she was comfortable doing things like smacking him in the shoulder when he annoyed her.

Rehearsal for the rest of the ballet was going well too. Save for the exception of the current Clara, almost everyone had mastered their parts, and now they were working on fine tuning the performance. The set was almost finished as well, and the costumes were in their final stages of design and building. There of course would still be some tweaking to be done with those, but soon everyone would be able to practice in costume. That was good because opening night was getting closer. Nanao's costume was also currently being built. However, it was the only one that wasn't built by the RBC's costume shop. Once they had her measurements, he and Jyuushiro had sent them and several pictures of Nanao to Yoruichi Shihoin, the head of the SBC's costume shop. She would put together a costume for Nanao, and it would keep their little plot a secret.

Jyuushiro started to join them for their private practices, and with his help, it didn't take long for things to really come together. Shunsui's one major concern was the stress that was beginning to show on Nanao. As they got closer to opening night, more and more tasks that weren't really in her job description were loaded on her. She had already been working with the children in the production along with the teachers from the RBC's school, but now she had also been put in charge of getting them organized for the publicity shots. In fact, Nanao was doing a lot that would have been done by the SBC's publicity office. Of course, the RBC was smaller and less well funded than the SBC, but still, one would think they wouldn't have one of their dancers doing so much of the work. It wasn't like any one else was pitching in with this sort of thing.

Shunsui did understand some of their reasoning. If you gave Nanao a task, it got done efficiently and professionally even if it wasn't something that she specialized in. Nanao was incredibly professional even when it came to things that weren't her job. He worried about how much she worked sometimes. Between her school work and the ballet company, he wasn't sure that she had any free time to just relax. He was going to have to enlist Rangiku's help in kidnapping Nanao for some fun sometime soon. The two women seemed to get along quite well, and Ran always knew how to have fun.

Still, things were quite well. By the time opening night arrived, hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to persuade old man Yama to hire Nanao or get Nanao to agree to accept the offer.

* * *

Nanao didn't think she had ever been this busy before. Between her classes and the ballet company, she was almost always swamped with work. It didn't help that she was putting in extra time to practice with Shunsui. Of course, she wasn't about to give that up. Nanao enjoyed the time they spent dancing together immensely. It was some of the most challenging work she had ever done, and Nanao enjoyed being pushed to the limits of her abilities. She still had a lot to learn about dancing, but this was giving her a chance to get some new experiences.

She also didn't think she'd had this much interaction with people outside of work or school since she was little. Both Rangiku and Shunsui seemed determined to get her outside their normal places of interaction. Which was why Nanao had been dragged out shopping along with Rangiku and Retsu this weekend. Rangiku had claimed she needed company for the trip, and the two other women had been pulled along in her wake.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Nanao asked once they had arrived downtown.

Rangiku blushed. "Baby things. I'm pregnant. _The Nutcracker_ will be my last ballet for awhile."

Nanao frowned slightly. "Will that affect your career much?"

Retsu shook her head. "The SBC has provisions for maternity leave and arrangements for the first few years after in all the female employees' contracts. They also have a pretty good childcare center as well."

Rangiku nodded. "I'll probably end up teaching part time once the baby is born."

"All right." Nanao pursed her lips. "There's a boutique that specializes in baby and toddler things at the mall that's downtown, and there are several children's stores a little closer to the waterfront. If we try the mall first, we can stop at a little bistro I know on the way to the waterfront."

Rangiku laughed. "You see? That's exactly why I wanted you to come along. We don't know the town as well as you do, and no one can create a plan of attack as well as you do."

Rangiku led the charge into the shopping. While they were specifically looking for baby things, that didn't stop them from popping into a few stores that weren't on the list. By the time they took a break for lunch, the three of them had a collection of shopping bags. And Rangiku wasn't even close to running out of steam. Nanao would admit this was sort of fun. Retsu and Rangiku got her talking about when she started taking ballet lessons, and soon they were trading stories about their experiences in ballet lessons. Nanao could believe that Rangiku and her partner got scolded for locking themselves into the school overnight. Of course, she didn't think they tried too hard to get out. If Rangiku was really determined to do something, she would get it. The woman could be a force to reckon with.

One of the stores by the waterfront turned out to be exactly what Rangiku was looking for, and it took both Nanao and Retsu to keep the shopping trip within reasonable limits. As it was, Rangiku left the store with enough things for her baby's first week in the world as well as some rather adorable stuffed animals that Rangiku just couldn't pass up. All and all, it was a very pleasant Saturday. Nanao still had a paper to write, but it wasn't due until Tuesday, and the break from spending her weekend staring at a computer screen had probably done her good.

Sunday evening found her with the essay complete and in need of doing something that had very little to do with intellectual stimulation. So Nanao let herself into the studio to get some practicing done on her own. It wouldn't hurt to go over all the different the different part she had been practicing. Also, Nanao had to finish putting together the short solo she had promised the children if they behaved during the dress rehearsal next week. Whenever there were children involved in a performance, Nanao would let them pick out about four or five minutes of music for her dance to in exchange for good behavior.

It was a bribe that always worked, and Nanao rather enjoyed making up the little solos. One of her favorites had been when they picked Bruce Springsteen's Radio Nowhere. This year they had picked out the Enchanted Suite from the movie _Enchanted_, and Nanao was having a little more trouble with the solo. The music was very expressive and good for dancing, but there was one part that just begged for a two person dance, and Nanao didn't have a second person on hand. She was still struggling with what to do with that little section.

Nanao worked her way through _The Nutcracker_ pieces she danced and then turned her attention to the solo. Every time she got to that sequence in the music, it seemed to fall apart. With a sigh of frustration, Nanao turned up the volume before starting the track one more time. If she couldn't get it to work after this, she was quitting for the night. Nanao closed her eyes and let the music carry her away. This time, however, when she reached that place, a hand took her own, and Nanao opened her eyes to find Shunsui beside her. They borrowed steps from Clara and the Nutcracker's pas de deux that led into a lift. Once he had set her down, the music changed again, and Nanao finished the piece alone.

Applause sounded from the doorway. Startled, Nanao looked over to find Mr. Ukitake and an older gentleman she didn't recognize at all.

"Lovely. Beautiful footwork and not a moment of hesitation when you realized that Shunsui was there." He beamed at her. "You're company is very lucky to have such a skilled dancer."

Nanao blushed at the compliment and ducked her head. "Thank you, sir."

"We've been here going over the project so far," Ukitake explained. "We were heading out to find some dinner. Why don't you join us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense." Shunsui declared. "We'll wait while you go change."

She bowed to the inevitable and went to quickly change into street clothes. She had the feeling if she dallied so they would leave without her, Shunsui might come in and drag her out. The four of them ended up in what looked like a little hole in the wall restaurant. However, Nanao soon discovered that the food was excellent; though it was clear that Shunsui had picked this place because of its sake selection. At his insistence, she found herself ordering a sake from the northern region.

In the end, she was rather grateful for the drink. If it hadn't been for the alcohol in her system, she might have become incredibly tense when she realized that the older gentleman was Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, the founder and current head of Seireitei Ballet Company. The four of them chatted amiably about how _The Nutcracker_ was going and ballet in general. It was an incredibly pleasant evening all in all. Afterwards, Shunsui insisted on walking her home.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Good." He smiled down at her. "The old man really was impressed you know. Don't be too surprised if he offers you a position at SBC at some point soon."

Nanao blinked and shook her head. "You must be joking. I'm not that good of a dancer."

It was Shunsui's turn to shake his head, but he changed the subject. "What was the piece you were working on when we came in? I didn't recognize it."

Nanao explained about the bribe she provided to help the children behave during dress rehearsals. He seemed to find it a good idea which prompted Nanao to ask.

"Would you mind helping me with it? I don't think I can do the entire thing as a solo, and as you proved, it works as a pas de deux in places."

Shunsui smiled. "Of course."

They had reached her building, and Nanao found herself oddly reluctant to say goodbye to him. Shunsui smiled at her and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Good night, Nanao. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"So what do you think of our little soloist?" Shunsui asked once he had rejoined Jyuushiro and the old man.

Yamamoto snorted. "Her artistic director is an idiot not to be using that kind of talent properly. You said she isn't aware of just how talented she is?"

Shunsui nodded. "She honestly believes she's just an average dancer. I'm trying to build up her confidence a little, but it's not easy. I think getting her away from this company will help. Hopefully, having her dance the older Clara will help some too. I take it you aren't averse to offering her a contract?"

"She doesn't have as much experience as I'd like, but she's never going to get that here." Yamamoto shrugged. "I'll wait until we've seen her perform in _The Nutcracker_, but yes, I'll offer her a contract. Now, what exactly is going on between the two you?"

It was Shunsui's turn to shrug. Trust the old man to pick up on that.

"I am cautiously pursuing her. Nanao doesn't trust easily nor is she one to jump into things without thinking them through. However, she does seem to have warmed up to me some." He sighed. "There are times when I'm not sure she realizes that I actually am interested in her. I don't think she's ever had much of a love life. Jyuu finds it all greatly amusing."

His friend shrugged. "Turnabout is fair play. You teased me mercilessly about Retsu even after we got engaged."

Yamamoto called them back to the subject at hand. "Have you figured out how exactly you are going to implement this replacement plan you've concocted? If you wait too long, the playbills won't give the girl credit, but if you act too soon, someone might be able to foil your little plan."

Jyuu shook his head. "Not a problem actually. Nanao was put in charge of getting the playbills done, but Rangiku offered to take care of things for her. If we have to, we can print up a fake on to pass around."

Their mentor nodded. "It sounds like you have things in hand then. I look forward to seeing the opening performance."

With that he left the two of them on their own to finish things up at the studio before heading home. Shunsui spent the next day running through a number of his scenes with the older Clara. Yamaguchi had not really gotten much more proficient at any of them. He didn't see Nanao at all until later when everyone was getting ready to leave. He had been planning on seeing if she wanted to work on the pas de deux for the children, but Rangiku came bouncing with a bright smile.

"Look what Gin found for me," she held up a video cassette. "You'll never guess who's in this."

She marched right over to the TV in the dancer's lounge area popped the cassette in. It was production of the Balanchine Nutcracker, and within minutes of it starting, Nanao had buried her face in her hands with a groan.

"Turn it off. Please."

"Not a chance." Rangiku's smile widened.

It became clear to Shunsui minutes later that Nanao was playing Clara. She couldn't have been more than eight or nine. She was adorable. And even at that age, her talent was clear. Shunsui frowned a little when the parents and guests came on scene. He could swear he knew one of the dancers. By the time they had reached the battle scene, Nanao had gotten over her embarrassment some, though she was still blushing. This had probably been her first major performance.

When they hit the second act, Shunsui finally realized why he knew one of the adult dancers. It was Lisa Yadomaru. She had performed with him on a couple of occasions during her time at the SBC. She had been a very good dancer, and Shunsui had been sorry to see her go, but her heart hadn't really been in ballet. And given the way Nanao was watching Lisa perform the Sugar Plum Fairy's pas de deux, the woman had probably been Nanao's mentor when she here. Shunsui doubted anyone had stepped into role after she had left. That would explain some of Nanao's lack of confidence in her own skills.

When the recording ended, Nanao found herself inundated with people telling her how cute she had been, giving Shunsui a chance to organize his thoughts. He now had some clue as to part of Nanao's lack in confidence when it came to her abilities, and he planned on using that knowledge to try and get her to realize just how talented she was. Once he had a plan in mind, he waded in and rescued Nanao from her admirers. She was beginning to look rather flustered. Shunsui took advantage of that to convince her to go to dinner with him. He had noticed that Nanao was looking a little worn lately, and Shunsui didn't want her to have to work more than she needed to. That included cooking for herself.

As it turned out, he was dead in the black about Nanao being exhausted. As the end of her term at school was approaching, her workload had increased, and between that and approaching opening of the ballet, Nanao had very little time or energy to spare. It worried him a little too. The more tired you were, the easier it was to get sick. Though if Nanao was going to get sick, it would be better if she did it now rather than once the performances of _The Nutcracker_ began. Shunsui doubted they could do without her.

He made sure that she got home all right and gave her strict instructions that if she wasn't feeling well, to stay home and rest. It was a measure of how tired she must be that she didn't argue with him about that. Shunsui made a mental note to keep an eye on her for the next few days just to make sure she was okay. If she did get sick, he could always send Retsu over to make sure Nanao got the proper care.

Shunsui had been right to be concerned. Two days later, he got a call from a very raspy sounding Nanao.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think that I can make it to practice today." She coughed. "I'm hoping that rest will take care of it."

"Not to worry. Just focus on getting better, Nanao. Do you need groceries or anything like that? Jyuushiro's working with the corps de ballet all afternoon, so I would have time to run out and get you some things."

She hesitated. "I…if you wouldn't mind picking up some orange juice, chicken stock, and alphabet noodles, I would appreciate it."

Shunsui nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Orange juice, chicken stock, alphabet noodles. Got it. I'll drop by around two-ish."

"There's an extra key taped behind the little messageboard hanging on my door. I'm not sure I'll be awake."

"That's fine, sweetheart. Just get some rest."

It wasn't until after he had hung up the phone that Shunsui realized the endearment had slipped out. Hopefully, Nanao was too sick to pay much attention to that. He didn't want to scare her off at this point. Not when they had come so far. It was easy enough for him to slip off and get the groceries Nanao had asked for. Shunsui ended up buying significantly more than just those three items. He had no problems letting himself into Nanao's apartment. After checking on her briefly and finding her asleep, Shunsui retreated to her kitchen to whip up some lunch for her and put away the groceries. It didn't take long to have soup simmering on the stove. He also made up a pot of lemon-chamomile tea as well.

A weak little cough from the other room alerted him to Nanao's awakening. It was the work of mere moments to put together a tray for her. She blinked a little and tilted her head to the side when he made his way to her bedside.

"I must be sicker than I thought if I'm having hallucinations."

Shunsui laughed. "No hallucinations, darling. Someone needed to make sure that you were taken care of, and I wasn't about to let anyone else take the job.

Nanao opened her mouth then shut it. Shunsui took advantage of her surprise to set the tray on her dresser and help her rearrange herself in bed so she could eat. While she ate, he filled her in on what the ballet was doing that day and how things were going. By the time Nanao had finished eating, she was looking sleepy again. Shunsui got her tucked back into bed.

"Retsu thinks you should take the next few days off and just rest. If you need anything from the university or the ballet studio, just give me a call, and someone will fetch it for you."

Nanao nodded, half asleep already. With a smile, Shunsui left her to her rest. He cleaned up the kitchen and left the rest of the soup in a container in the fridge. He had also picked up several meals that just needed to be microwaved. He hoped to be back to cook for her, but just in case something came up, he didn't want her to have to worry about cooking. Locking the apartment behind him, Shunsui left to go see how Jyuu was doing with the rehearsals.

The next few days weren't exactly fun without Nanao there, but Shunsui quickly discovered just how important she was to the whole ballet. Nothing had run as smoothly without her, and it especially showed when working with the children. However, it did end up giving them the very opportunity they needed. Jyuushiro had been running over the second act with everyone except for the children. They had been working on the Clara and the Nutcracker's pas de deux, and Yamaguchi was butchering it. Jyuu had already stopped them three times to correct and go over parts. Shunsui was pretty sure that everyone was feeling frustrated.

And it finally got to Yamaguchi. She had lost her temper and snapped.

"Why can't you just rechoreograph the damn thing? No one living could perform this!"

Jyuushiro's eyes went hard. "That is hardly true. But if that is how you feel, I'll have Miss Ise dance the part. I doubt you'll find that solo in the Waltz of the Snowflakes that difficult."

"Fine," she snapped back.

"When Miss Ise returns, she'll take over the part."

Nobody dared contradict him. Shunsui was hard pressed to keep from showing his triumph. He doubted that anyone was going to argue with the decision. Not after a public outburst like that. The part was Nanao's now. They were going to have to tell her that sooner rather than later. He knew his Nanao well enough that she would need some time to come to grips with the change. Her first reaction would most likely be that she didn't deserve the part. But Shunsui wasn't going to let her refuse, and he knew that once she got past her gut reaction, Nanao would realize that she was the best choice for the role.

When he dropped by to check on Nanao that afternoon, Shunsui found her looking much better. She was curled up on the couch with a book in hand and a cup of tea at her side.

He smiled. "How are you feeling, Nanao?"

"Much better, thank you." She flushed a little. "You really didn't have to go to all the trouble that you did for me."

"It wasn't a problem. Besides," his grin turned mischievous, "what would we do if we lost our Clara?"

Nanao blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

Shunsui settled into her armchair. "Yamaguchi told Jyuushiro that the part was impossible and refused to dance it. Since you're the only other one who knows the part, naturally it went to you. Besides, it's about time you had a larger role in the actual production."

"But--"

He cut her off before she could protest. "You were already dancing the part better than Yamaguchi in practice with me. You are also not inclined to through temper tantrums in the middle of rehearsal. Just because you have not been given roles like this before does mean you are not capable of performing them. And if anyone gives you a hard time about the change, I'll set them straight."

Deciding that now was probably a good time to change the subject, Shunsui turned the conversation to the latest antics of the children in _The Nutcracker_ that she had missed.

* * *

Nanao was more than a little stunned by her new role in the ballet. Part of her was sure this was just some sort of fever dream. However, when she returned to the ballet studio, Nanao found that she indeed was dancing the Older Clara, and that most people were pretty satisfied by that. She did find herself a little nervous about rehearsing in front of other people. She and Shunsui had only ever danced those sequences for Mr. Ukitake before. But once she actually started dancing, most of those nerves faded away.

The next week was too busy for Nanao to really worry about what the other principal dancers thought about this. She wasn't one of them, but she had been given the part over any of the other female dancers. It would at least cause snide comments. But she hadn't heard any of them yet. Of course, that could be because Shunsui, Rangiku, Jyuushiro, and Retsu had made a concentrated effort to have at least one of them in her presence whenever she was at the studio. No one wanted to offend SBC dancers and staff.

The week ended with the dress rehearsal which went very well. There had been a few minor mishaps, but they were all things that could be easily fixed. It was better that they had happened at the dress rehearsal than on opening night. The only little snag for Nanao was the fact that she didn't have her costume yet. The one that had been made for Yamaguchi wouldn't fit her. Shunsui had assured her that she would have a proper costume for opening night though, so Nanao was trying not to worry about that. The children had all behaved during the dress rehearsal, and so she had preformed her short dance piece for them, and they seemed to enjoy it.

Opening night found Nanao at the theater three hours before she needed to be there. She was unaccountably nervous and felt the need to do some serious warm ups to calm herself. It was easy enough to set her Ipod to her warm up playlist and let the music carry her off. She moved from warm ups to barre work, and once she felt sufficiently warmed up, Nanao moved to the center floor. She was sticking to fairly simple things, not wanting to exhaust herself before the performance. Still, as always she found the act of dancing soothing, and the more she danced, the less nervous she felt. Nanao didn't even start when some one took her hand and began to dance with her. Nanao opened her eyes to find Shunsui's face merely inches from her own.

Nanao found herself holding her breath as Shunsui carefully closed the distance between them. His lips brushed her own lightly, and when she didn't pull away, he increased the pressure. Nanao kissed him back. When their lips finally parted, Nanao stared at him wide eyed. Shunsui gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let me take you out for a celebratory dinner after the performance tonight?"

She nodded, feeling a little dazed. Still, she wanted to give this a try. Nanao didn't think she could keep denying that she felt something for this man. Shunsui smiled.

"Your costume's here. Do you want to go try it on?"

Nanao let Shunsui herd her over to the space in the theater where the costume department was set up. There was a dark haired woman there that Nanao didn't recognize. She looked up from the costume in her lap.

"So, is this our dancer, Shunsui?"

Shunsui smiled. "Yoruichi, this Nanao Ise. Nanao, Yoruichi Shihoin, our wardrobe mistress at the SBC."

Yoruichi smiled. "Wonderful. Why do you go pop this on, so I can make alterations?"

The woman handed her a pale lilac tutu and bodice to go put on. Nanao ducked into one of the changing rooms set up to put on the costume. It was probably the prettiest costume she had ever worn. The pale lilac fabric was accented with silver detail work and jewels ranging in color from clear to a deep royal purple. And it fit like a dream.

"Miss Ise? Does it fit all right?"

Nanao stepped out of the changing room, feeling a little uncertain. She wasn't sure she did justice to such a beautiful work of art. Ms. Shihoin stalked around her, making minor adjustments.

"Thankfully, I had your shoe size, so we've already dyed enough pairs to match for this first week. Once we can see how quickly you go through shoes you go through, we can get enough made up for the rest of the performances." The woman frowned slightly. "What are they doing with your hair?"

Nanao blinked. She had no idea. It wasn't often that she had a separate hairstyle from the rest of the corps de ballet. However, Ms. Shihoin didn't seem to be expecting an answer to her own question. The woman was rummaging around in her bag, looking for something. She pulled out a slim tiara, the type that resembled a v and was easily pinned to a dancer's hair.

"Let's just see if this will fit. It's the only one I have made up in lilac and silver, but I think we should be able to adjust it to fit."

It all felt a little surreal. It felt even more surreal a few hours later when she was fully dressed, wearing her stage make up and an elegant up do complete with the tiara. The dancer in the mirror couldn't be her. Shunsui's reflection appeared behind her, and he rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ready, Nanao?" His voice was soft and warm.

She nodded, turning to look at him. "Yes."

"Good. We'll be on in about fifteen minutes. Time to get into place."

Shunsui hesitated a moment then leaned down and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was light and soft, and it left Nanao feeling warm and content.

"Break a leg, Nanao."

Then she was too busy to be nervous anymore. And once she was on stage, nothing mattered but the music and the dance. Nanao lost herself in her performance. She came back to herself in a rush when it came time for the bows and the applause thundered from the audience. Nanao was forced to make several bows and accept an enormous bouquet of roses before she was finally allowed off stage. Nanao nearly collapsed into the first chair she found. She was exhausted but more than happy with her performance. However, she was also starving, and her feet were killing her. Nanao hadn't even made it to the dressing rooms when Shunsui caught up with her.

She found herself lifted off her feet in a hug.

"You were magnificent, Nanao. That was an incredible performance." He set her back down and kissed her forehead. "Go change, and we'll go get something to eat. You're probably just as hungry as I am."

Nanao changed as quickly as possible. She had a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater with her things. She didn't even both to pin her hair up in its customary bun. Shunsui was lurking right outside the door. He took in her attire with a slow grin.

"You look lovely, Nanao. Let's go."

It didn't turn out to be that simple. Nearly everyone stopped them on their way out offering congratulations on the performance. Retsu and Jyuushiro had been deep in conversation with Yamamoto but had both waved, and Nanao had finally met Rangiku's husband, Gin Ichimaru. The two of them finally made it out of the theater. It was raining outside, but Shunsui produced an umbrella, and they scrambled over to the line of taxis that was waiting for the theater patrons. Shunsui gave the driver an address that Nanao didn't recognize. When they stopped, it was in front of a little place that looked like a hole in the wall. It seemed like Shunsui had an endless supply of these restaurants. Nanao raised a dubious eyebrow, but Shunsui just smiled.

Inside the restaurant was clean and simply furnished. The two dancers were given a table for two in a quiet corner. Nanao busied herself with the menu, unsure of what to say. She would be the first to admit that she had next to no experience when it came to romance that was outside the pages of a book. She knew she wanted something with this man, but really, Nanao had no idea how to proceed. Shunsui seemed genuinely interested in her. He was a great dancer and seemed to be a wonderful person as well. They ordered their dinner, and then Nanao was left with a rather awkward silence.

Shunsui reached out and took her hand in his. "So, Nanao, how do you feel about the way the performance went?"

Dancing. She could always talk about dancing. "I'm not sure that I've ever preformed that well before. Or been that exhausted afterwards."

"We did sort of throw you in the deep end." Shunsui smiled at her. "But you did marvelously. I'm not sure I've ever seen anything as beautiful on the stage."

Nanao blushed and looked away, but her fingers curled more tightly around his. Shunsui chuckled softly.

"You're adorable when you blush, you know that? You're such an amazing woman. Smart, funny, strong, and such a lovely dancer. I was enchanted when I first saw you, but it wasn't until you opened your mouth that I really was hooked. So many of the women I meet just fall at my feet or spend all their time flirting."

Nanao just knew that her blush had deepened. Her cheeks felt hot. But Shunsui was still talking.

"And you're such a talented dancer. I can't decide which is better: watching you dance or dancing with you. I've never had a partner as attuned to me as you are. Hell, I've never met anyone as attuned to me as you are. So I have two questions for you."

Nanao realized that he was waiting for a response from her and found her voice. "Yes?"

"First of all, the Seireitei Ballet Company would like to offer you a five year contract as one of our principal dancers. Would you be interested in taking it?"

Nanao fought to keep her composure. It was an opportunity of a lifetime. Hell, even if the contract had been for her to be a soloist with the SBC, it would be the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Yes." She couldn't find words other than the affirmative.

Shunsui smiled. "Good. I know you'll be a welcome addition. My second question is a bit more personal. Would you date me?"

She hadn't expected him to so direct about. Not when he'd been so subtle about most of his romantic overtures earlier. Still, Nanao would be lying if she said no. She was already more than half in love with this man. Her fingers tightened around his.

"I would like that very much."

Shunsui leaned in and kissed her. "Good. So would I."

The rest of dinner was just as pleasant, though not as intense. Shunsui only relinquished her hand from his when their food came. They ended up discussing their opinions of how the ballet had gone tonight. While there wouldn't be any reviews out until tomorrow at the earliest, they could at least compare each other's opinions. It hadn't been a bad first night at all. There had been no major errors or mishaps, and everything had run pretty smoothly. Somehow they had gotten on to the topic of opening night horror stories. Nanao had several of her own, but Shunsui seemed to have an endless supply with some very odd occurrences including a dressing room full of bubble wrap. Still laughing, they ordered dessert.

It was still pouring when they left the restaurant, but Nanao didn't really mind. It was rather cozy being tucked under the umbrella with Shunsui. He had insisted on seeing her home. He kissed her one more time under the umbrella at her door, and Nanao found herself hesitantly inviting him in for tea. Shunsui accepted, and Nanao soon was curled up on the couch with him, both of the drinking peppermint tea. It seemed that Shunsui shared her dislike for green tea. Nanao rest her head against Shunsui chest, content to sit there and listen to the rain outside and his heartbeat. This was nice. Nanao had not expected this to be the result of her giving him directions to the artistic director's office when they first met, but she wouldn't complain. It was nice not to be dancing alone anymore. Either on stage or in life.


End file.
